The dirty dinner game
by misssophie23
Summary: Jay and Erin went on a fancy date and were flirting heavily with each other ... at least someone interrupt them and both have to hide their flirting looks. And totally failed. [LINSTEAD x oneshot]


Thank you for your lovely feedback 3 Another one shot for an anon request :) Hope you will like it 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The dirty dinner game**

"Thank you" Erin said with a smile as the server hand her the carte. Jay nodded and then the man left them alone. They both were looking into the carte as Erin sighed and said, without taking her gaze from the menu but smiling bright: 'You know, we could just skip the dinner and do something else." As Jay heard her words he was smiling to.

"Something which makes more fun." Erin continued with a tempting voice. Jay looking up to her. She biting her lips and her eyes flashed playfully dirty. Halstead grinned. He liked it when Erin was talking dirty and he would love to do other things then sitting here, but it took him so much to get this table.

The mans eyes flickered all over her face as he shook his head. "I am sorry darling. I would love to do that funny thing with you we have to get dinner! You have no idea how what I had to do to get this table in the last minute at this freaking fancy restaurant.", he explained it to her and focused back on the menu.

"What did you had to do?" She asked him with a smile, watching how his eyes flight about the card in his hands. "I had to threaten someone with the gun." Halstead answered bluntly. He looked up, smiling into Erins skeptical face and laughed. "Don't worry … I … I paid someone." He didn't feel comfortable to tell her that he had to pay for this desk, but there was no other way to get this table tonight. No one owned him a favor, so he had to fall back on the best friend in the world – Mister Benjamin Franklin.

"You didn't had to do this." Erin hissed and leaned on the table.

"Of course I had to. Erin, look … today is our day. We barley saw each other, so I had to did this. Because … I wanted to take you out." He said with a sharpened voice and looking straight into her eyes. "So, now take a look into the carte and choose whatever you like." Then he smiled.

Erin bit her lips. She couldn't help but smiling. _Today is our day._ His words ran through her head. Today was there day … since three month they were dating each other, secretly. Since three month they were keeping it professional at work but as soon as they were out, they savaged each other like hungry animals. Well, it was really hard to pretending at the office or when they were in their car. She wanted to kiss this man all the time, all day and all night long. She shivered as she thought about this morning. How they had morning sex in her bed and then again under the shower. The woman tried to wash the bright grin from her face. She compressed her lips and tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

But she couldn't concentrate. She wasn't really hungry either. All she wanted to do was to press her lips onto his and having sex. Gosh, she was like a teenager or a junkie. But it felt to good not to wanted it. So while Jay was still looking in the carte, Erin took off her right high heel and brushed slowly up at Jays left leg. For a second she watched how Jays face froze before she was focusing on the card. Still rubbing her foot slowly up and down.

As Jay felt her foot on his leg he couldn't believe that she was actually doing it. His face froze and his body was getting hot as her small foot went higher and higher. He cleared his throat. He licked his bottom lip. "C-could you, could you stop it please?" Jay looking into a innocent smile. "I don't know what you are talking about." Lindsay shrugged and could hear Jay breathed harsh as she reaching his upper leg.

He pressed his lips together as he was trying not to let rush all his blood into his pants.

"Lindsay! I mean it." He mumbled and watched how she was licking her lips and winking at him.

"Of course you do." She answered softly and they looking right into each others eyes. She was playing with him and he was taking her dress off only with his gaze, as someone cleared his throat and put them both back into the reality.

Halstead and Lindsay were looking at the same time at their colleague Antonio Dawson. They both blushed. As fast as Erin could she took her foot off Jays leg – thank god – and felt that her cheeks were red like the wine in her glass. Halstead wasn't better. He hemmed and his ears were fiery. "Hey Antonio."

Erin was the first one who said something. Even when her heart was still beating like a drum. Did Antonio suspect something? She hoped not. And when, she hoped that he would keep his mouth shut. "Hey Lindsay. Halstead." The older detective nodded to the younger one, still smiling. "What are you doing here? All alone by yourself?" Halstead asked because sometimes he still had this feeling that Voight let spying on him.

Dawson shook her head. "No. No way. I am here with my wife. The kids aren't home tonight so we decided to have fancy dinner. Just like you two, huh?" Antonio was looking between his two coworkers, waiting for an answer. Even if he knew that it wouldn't be the truth. He had watched her for three minutes before he came over and they had been in their own world. They didn't noticed him until he made a sound.

Erins eyes flickered to Jay for a second. What were they supposed to say? That they were on a date? No way. But before one of them could say anything Laura went across and said 'Hello'. The brunet took her husband hand. "Com' on Antonio. You shouldn't interrupt their date." She was smiling at the two detectives whose cheeks were getting redder. "This isn't a date!" Erin said abrupt because she didn't want Antonio to suspect anything. Jay was looking at Erin in disbelief. Even if he knew why she said it, it kind of hurt him. He turned back to the Dawsons. "Yeah. This isn't a date. Just two coworkers hanging out. Why didn't you joining us?" He offered his colleague and out of the corner of his eyes he could see how Erin was looking at him with wide eyes.

He knew that he shouldn't invite Laura and Antonio. He knew that Erin didn't like that but she started this game. "Are you sure?" Laura asked carefully, but as Erin was nodding - "Sure." - Antonio pulled out his wife's chair and took a seat on the other side of the table. Lindsay raised her brows and smiled at Antonio "Oh Antonio. You are such a gentleman." She was gazing to Jay and he knew what was this about. He didn't pulled back her seat as they arrived the table. Not because he forgot about it. He knew that Erin didn't insists in those type of things. But right now she wanted to tease him.

At first Jay wanted to respond something but then he decided to just smiling at her.

"So, how is Diego doing?" Erin was asking the married couple to start a conversation. After a time they were all chatting and laughing. They had fun, it wasn't the baddest idea to invite the Dawsons on their table. Even when Jay and Erin exchanged meaningful glances from time to time. And just as Halstead were talking to Antonio and Erin were talking with Laura about several things she did it again.

For a second Jay lost his sentence. He had to stop because her foot were wandering up his upper leg again. He glanced a short warning at her direction but Lindsay wasn't even looking at him. But her little smile on her face told him that she knew that he was glancing at her. It took Jay a few seconds to find where he had left off. But he couldn't concentrate because Erin teasing was too much for him. She played dirty. Very dirty. He cleared his throat, looking at Erin again who was waving him a playfully smile.

Halstead tried to remove Erin's foot without causing to much sensation. It didn't work out because Antonio frowned. "Is everything all right Halstead?" He asked him and could feel the disturbance under their table. _They couldn't keep it in their pants, couldn't they? _

Yeah, Antonio knew what was going on. He knew it right as he had reached their table. And now. All the teasing words and the eye sex between them, there was definitely something going on between them. Even when they tried to hide it. And they failed all the way. At this point they were the worst undercover detectives he had ever seen. He changed a look with his wife, then Erin got up. "Excuse me for a second." She was smiling and left the table. Jay sighed in relief. Now he could force himself to put the blood back into his body. He could felt the heat. Then he felt a vibration. His phone. "Oh damn it.", he coursed and watching who was calling him. He hide a smile. "Uhm, sorry. I need to take this. I'll be back in a minute." So Jay left the married couple alone at the table.

"Since when they are together?" Laura laughing at her husband, taking a sip out of her glass.

"I don't know." Antonio shrugged. "But they are so much better to keep it professional at work." He winked at his wife. "At least no one had a clue until now."

Laura smiled. "Yeah, well sneaking around is sexy. Did you remember us at my parents house?", she asked playfully and Antonio grinned. "I will never forget it. But … it is so much sexier that I can go out with you and everyone knows that you are my wife. I would never wanted to change that." He bent over the table to kiss his wife's lips gently.

In the meantime two young fallen in love were making out in the closed up ladies room.


End file.
